I Hope This Works
This is the 9th episode of Survivor: Campeche Previously On Survivor... Challenges Immunity Challenge:' Get A Grip The castaways must hang onto a pole as long as they can. The last person left holding on without touching the ground wins. Winner:'' Story Day 25 Tenabo Everyone is up and excited because today is the auction. They each get 500 bucks. Kim and Julia are agreeing they must only spend their money on ways to help them get further in the game. Christa is shocked that Britney is gone. They head all their stuff and head on out. Auction Day 26 Exile Island Julia is reading the clue. '''Julia: Clue four, it is on exile. Julia lays down and looks up. She sees something protruding from the roof of the hut. Curious, she gets up and sees something wrapped sticking in the top. She takes it down and reads it. Julia: Congratulations, you just found a hidden immunity idol! Tenabo Marcy and Christa are sitting on opposite sides of the shelter. Marcy: I can't believe you tried to out-bid me for that advantage, we're allies! Christa: I bidded against you! So what? It's a game Marcy! Marcy: At least I didn't try to steal from my allies. You had chances to bid on other stuff. If anyone should have been bidding against me, it should be Kim! How's that letter Kim? Kim: Good, It's from my son. Day 27 Immunity Challenge Jeff: Come on in! Marcy, you bought an advantage, your advantage is that you won't get on the pole until the first person drops, meaning your muscles won't be as tired, and you won't be the first one out of this challenge. Let's get started. Tenabo Marcy and Billie walk off. Marcy: Julia? Billie: Yeah, we have no other choice. Marcy: We could vote Christa. Billie: We can do that later, if we do it now, Kim and Julia will slide to the end. Marcy: True. Julia and Kim are walking. Julia: We don't have to scramble. Kim: What do you mean? You don't have immunity. Julia flashes the idol and Kim jumps up. Kim: So who are we voting? Julia whispers Kim the name as the camera shows everyone else besides those two. Kim: I hope this works. Julia: Trust me it will. Tribal Council Jeff invites everyone in. Jackson and Britney sit down. He asks if it's going to be a surprising vote. Marcy says no and everyone knows who's going. Julia rolls her eyes as Jeff then says since it's not going to be surprising. It's time to vote. Everyone goes up and when they're done Jeff goes to get the votes. Jeff: If anyone wants to play the hidden immunity idol, now would be the time. After a couple of seconds, Julia stands up and hands Jeff the idol. Jeff: This is an idol, any and all votes cast against Julia will not count. First vote... Julia Second vote... Julia Third vote... Julia Fourth vote... Julia Fifth vote... Julia, that's no votes anyone, two votes left. Sixth vote... Marcy Seventh vote... Marcy, Marcy, that's two that's enough tonight. Marcy is very shocked and smiles to Julia and Kim Marcy: Nice move. She smiles as she walks out. Britney smiles at Julia and Kim who smirk right back. Jeff: Well things are going to get very interesting at camp tonight. Head on out. Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * The Idol is found. * An auction splits an alliance even further. Author's Notes *This is where you put your trivia.